Peace for the Giant
by Editor-0
Summary: This is a crossover of Shingu and Figure 17. Tsubasa moves to a new town years after the incident in Hokkaido in which Hikaru died. The Maguar are gone, but the Stellar Wars are just around the corner.


**Shingu & Figure 17 cross**

**Chapter 1: Fateful Encounters**

Tsubasa stared out of the window as her father drove towards their new home. It was in a small town called Tenmo where he had just opened up a new bakery. It had been almost four years since the incident with the Maguar. She still missed Hikaru but was thankful for her sacrifice. Since that time, she had grown 1.5 feet and let her hair grow out to shoulder length.

She was currently in thought about the happenings of the past week. _I can't believe aliens actually attacked earth. I wish Hikaru was still here with me. We would be able to fight back and maybe even get DD to help. I just wish that I knew what was going on._

Her father, Shiina Hideo, had just pulled up to their new house as she was looking around. She saw the nameplate on her next door neighbor's house: Murata.

XxxxxxX

After she helped her father to unpack, he drove down to the new bakery to set it up while Tsubasa went next door to greet their neighbors.

Futaba was playing around in the yard when Tsubasa walked up to the house. Futaba looked up to see the tall girl entering her yard and smiled as she ran up to her. "Hey, I saw you moving stuff in next door. So where are you from? Where are you going to school?"

Tsubasa smiled at the child. She was so much like Hikaru. "My name is Shiina Tsubasa. I came from Tokyo. I'll be going to Misumaru Middle School as a second year student. So what's your name?

"Oh, right I'm Murata Futaba. We moved here from Tokyo, too. Why don't we go inside for snacks!" Futaba grabbed Tsubasa's arm and dragged her into the house.

Murata Kyoko, Futaba's mother, watched as the young child pulled a girl 2 times her height through the door and into the living room. She put down her dishes and walked into the living room to greet the girl. "Hello, my name is Murata Kyoko. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Tsubasa bowed to the woman. "My name is Shiina Tsubasa. I just moved in next door. It's a pleasure..."

Futaba chimed in at this point. "Hey, mom! I'm hungry."

"Futaba, it's rude to interrupt a guest." Kyoko turned to Tsubasa. "Don't mind her too much. I'll be right back with something to eat."

Futaba, Tsubasa, and Kyoko sat down to talk for a while and had a good time playing "Sumo Fight" on the game system. Tsubasa was about to leave when Kyoko asked Tsubasa a question.

"So when will I get to meet your parents dear? I would love to meet them."

Tsubasa's smile faded as she heard this. "Well, I'm not really sure if you'll meet them or not. My mother is dead and my father will mostly be living in his bakery."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I guess I'll talk to you about some of the neighborhood policies later then."

Futaba took this chance to stick her foot in her mouth. "Hey, do you have any siblings?"

Tsubasa looked near tears at this point. "Yeah, I did. I had a twin sister, but she died four years ago. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll be going now."

XxxxxX

Tsubasa was currently running into the office at Misumaru Middle School. She was late and wanted to find out where her classroom was before classes started. When she entered the office she saw a young, dark-haired man standing in front of the secretary as she handed him a student ID. She then stepped up to the elderly secretary and bowed.

"I apologize for being late. My name is Shiina Tsubasa. Do you have my ID?"

The secretary smiled at her as she handed Tsubasa her ID and responded, "Why yes dear. Wait here for Yamamoto-sensei to show you to your classroom."

A large man with spectacles then entered the room and looked at the two students. "Aww. You must be Shiina Tsubasa-san and Subaru Muryou-san. My name is Yamamoto Tadakazu and I'll be your homeroom teacher for class 2-C. Please follow me."

They followed the large man up a flight of stairs and down a hall until they reached the classroom. "Now you two wait out here until I introduce you."

Tsubasa leaned against the wall while Muryou stood gazing at the door. She suddenly felt something strange emanating from the boy. It didn't feel bad but she couldn't place her finger on it. Before she could ask, the teacher called them in. The two new students stepped through the door.

"Now I would like to introduce our two new students. Shiina Tsubasa and Subaru Muryou."

Both of them bowed and faced the class. Tsubasa noticed that all of the students were staring and whispering. Some of them were pointing at Muryou and talking about his clothes. She had to admit it was odd to wear a school uniform to a school without a dress code but she guessed that he must have gone to a private school that used them and just got used to it.

"Quiet class! Now why don't you two take the free seats in the back of the classroom. Alright class, go to page..."

XxxxxX

When lunch break rolled around a short boy with brown hair, glasses, and a yellow shirt walked up to Tsubasa and Muryou. "Welcome. I'm class representative Murata Hajime. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Muryou smiled and put out his hand to shake. "The pleasure is all mine."

Tsubasa looked at Hajime and said, "Ah, it's nice to meet you. You wouldn't happen to be related to the Murata's next door, Futaba and Kyoko?"

Hajime laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. So you must be our new neighbor? My mom told me to ask your forgiveness for what she and Futaba said."

Tsubasa smiled weakly. "Don't worry. All is forgiven. I know nothing can bring them back. I'm just glad for their sacrifices. Without them, I don't think we'd be having a conversation today."

"Why don't you guys join me and some of my friends for lunch?" Tsubasa and Muryou nodded and headed for the courtyard. Outside three boys were waiting for them. One had a serious look and was glued to his computer, another was somewhat plain but tall, and the third was short with buck-teeth. Hajime introduced them as Toshio, Atsushi, and Jirou.

When they sat down, the boys began to talk up a storm about Muryou's school uniform which didn't interest Tsubasa. She was staring at the clouds until she felt a malevolent presence nearby. She looked up to see a scowling boy with blackish-brown hair and a blue and black windbreaker. He seemed to be looking past her to something else before walking out of sight. She then turned around to see Muryou twist his head back from looking up. He gave her a slightly puzzled look and continued his conversation with the other boys.

Tsubasa was about to get up when the Jirou boy swung around and sat down beside her. "Hey now! We've been ignoring the new girl while talking to Muryou. So where you from, huh?"

"I'm from Tokyo but I've also lived in Hokkaido." Tsubasa could feel the antsy energy just rolling off this boy. He was just like Futaba.

"Wow, same as Hajime. So why'd you move here?" Jirou was getting rather close to her and raising his eyebrows.

Tsubasa was a little put back by his forward attitude but responded anyway. "My father just opened a bakery here. I've enjoyed my first day here so far. It's not crowded like Tokyo but has more of a liveliness to it than Hokkaido."

"To be expected. So what's your mom do?" Hajime started making warding signs at Jirou. "Huh, Hajime what are ya doing that for?"

Tsubasa sighed. "It's alright Hajime. I'll just get this out of the way. My mother died a long time ago and my twin sister and boyfriend died several years ago. Right now I'm living by myself for the most part because my dad practically lives in the bakery."

Jirou hung his head a bit. "Ah, I'm sorry. I guess that was a bit rude."

Tsubasa smiled and walked towards the door. She turned her head back to Jirou. "Don't worry about it. I forgive you."

XxxxxX

The rest of the classes that day were rather plain. The only strange thing was a funny feeling of something pulling at the back of her head, especially when she saw the student council. It was like deja vu or something similar.

She packed up her school supplies and left following Muryou and Hajime. She was following behind them as they chatted. When Muryou waved goodbye and entered a compound, she just stared at the shear size of it. She thought that he must be loaded and went to one of those private schools with uniforms before coming here.

She was nearly at her house when Hajime turned around. "So would you like to come to dinner? My mom said you'd be welcome to come over and have dinner anytime."

"Not tonight. I still have to unpack, but I'll come over another night." In reality she had a headache coming on and couldn't figure out what was going on.

XxxxX

Tsubasa walked into her house. Found her bed and collapsed.

Dreamscape:

Tsubasa was floating in a void. She didn't know where she was but felt that something was coming. A flash of light washed over her eyes followed by the appearance of a ghostly figure. It was Hikaru-chan!

"Oh, Hikaru! I've missed you so much. Where did you go?" Tsubasa was crying tears of joy.

Hikaru looked at Tsubasa and smiled. "I've been here the whole time silly. I just can't manifest a physical body again. Look Tsubasa-chan. I'll always be a part of you, but I can never go back to the way I was."

Tsubasa looked a little sad but smiled. "It's ok so long as you're with me."

"Glad to hear it. Now on to business. While I can't take my old human form, I've slowly been giving you the old Figure power. You should be able to transform on your own, however; you will be alone in this. I can only meet you in your dreams now. I cannot escape your subconscious. I have a feeling that you'll need the power again. To activate it just think about becoming the Figure."

Tsubasa looked confused. "I can become the Figure again? But why can't we join again like we used to?"

Hikaru smiled once again. "Silly. That's because we have been one ever since the 'death' of my physical body. Just be prepared for the future. Let your heart guide you."

Hikaru's body disappeared and Tsubasa woke up. The sun was beating down on her eyes and she only had 30 minutes to get to school. She had a lot on her mind.

XxxxxX

The day had been pretty normal so far. Tsubasa was eating her lunch in the classroom when the boy that had been staring at them the other day barged into the room. He seemed to be seething with anger. He stared at Muryou and pointed a finger at him. "You in the school uniform, roof now. Nobody else follow."

Muryou shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

As the two walked down the hall, Tsubasa got up out of her chair and followed. She had the distinct feeling that this was important.

She stopped at the stairwell though. She wasn't really sure if she wanted to follow them onto the roof until Hajime came running up the stairs. "Tsubasa what are you doing here? Hurry we need to stop them. I think they're going to fight."

She followed him as he swung the door open. She could see that the two boys had crossed over to the gym roof while she waited. Hajime jumped onto the covered walkway and raced over to the roof. Tsubasa hesitated for a second but followed suit. What she didn't expect was to get hit by a heavy blast of wind as she pulled herself up on the roof. She barely kept herself from being blown away.

What she saw next surprised her. The boy with the blue blazer gathered a swirling energy and fired it at Muryou and Hajime. Muryou put his hand up and seemed to produce an invisible shield that protected him and Hajime. The boy with the blue blazer continued his energy assaults but with little success.

Muryou gave him a stern look. "You have no control. Let me teach you..."

"I don't care. Who are you really?" This time both boys exchanged energy blasts. Tsubasa was over her shock now and had become angry. Several things were obvious to her at this point: the boy in the blue blazer had lost all self-control, Hajime was just some normal kid caught in the crossfire, Muryou was just playing around, and the energy they were tossing around had nothing to do with Earth.

The boy in the blue blazer performed a flying kick towards Muryou and Hajime but was brought up short as Tsubasa grabbed his foot, twisted around, and slammed his face into the metal roof of the gym. She then picked him up by the hair and marched over to Muryou whom she grabbed by the ear. Muryou was actually shocked at the force she used to restrain him. Hajime simply watched in shocked silence.

Tsubasa put her best scowl on her face and looked at the two boys. The blue blazer boy actually looked like he had a broken nose but that wasn't going to stop her. "Now look here. I don't care what type of dispute you have. You've both done some stupid things just now: one, you used your powers in a public place where normal humans can see you; two, you put Hajime in the crossfire when he has no way to defend himself; and three, you're both egotistical idiots that have no self control. Those of us with abilities should protect life and not take it or injure others so foolishly. If either of you do this again, I will settle the matter personally."

Just as she finished her speech, Yamamoto-sensei peeked over the edge of the roof and yelled, "What are you kids doing? Get back to class now. Tsubasa take Shoukichi to the nurse's office for now."

Now Tsubasa remembered who this kid was. He was one of the members of the student council. _Hmph. What a great role model he is._

The students that had gathered on the opposite roof returned to their classes as Yamamoto-sensei barked at them. Tsubasa noted two students that didn't heed his warnings. They were other members of the student council: Hajio and Nayuta. It was then that something clicked in her mind as she noted how cool and collected they were and how they were staring at her.

Tsubasa gave them a withering glance as she passed next to them carrying Shoukichi. "I suggest you teach your friend here some self restraint. I don't know who or what you people are, but considering the powers that I've seen, you need to be more careful. Great power requires great sacrifice and responsibility unless you don't care about getting someone killed."

She could see the narrowed glances she got from the two of them. She didn't know who or what these people were, but she did know that she was probably going to find out soon enough.

XxxxxX

Tsubasa was once again walking home with Hajime and Muryou. The walk home was quiet until they reached Muryou's house. Hajime began to speak but was cut off by Muryou. "Why don't we talk inside?"

As they passed into the compound, Tsubasa saw that the nameplate was different than Muryou's family name. Considering that they were headed to the guest house instead of the main house, she surmised that he was either a distant relative or guest living at this compound. When Muryou opened the door to the guesthouse, they found a woman sprawled out on the floor.

After a couple of minutes of shifting around and gathering snacks, they sat down at the table. Once seated, Muryou looked over at the two of them. "Well, this is my sister Setsuna from earlier. She can be a bit rough around the edges. So, what do you want to know?"

Tsubasa could think of a few important questions but Hajime opened his mouth first. "Uh, I noticed the nameplate on the gate and your family name are not the same. Are you doing a home stay or are your parents divorced... well Futaba thought of that one, heh."

Muryou and Setsuna looked at each other and laughed. Muryou looked back at Hajime. "Yeah, I guess your right. I'm a guest here at the Sanemori house. My grandfather made a promise to the head of the Sanemori clan that I would live here when I turned 14."

Muryou turned to Setsuna as the two stared at one another. Setsuna spoke up, "I think they can handle the truth."

Before anything else could happen, Tsubasa felt some kind of strange wavelength and saw a shimmer in the window behind Muryou. Muryou and Setsuna also seemed to notice as they stood up. Muryou looked intently at the two of them. "Let's go to the bay. It seems they have arrived."

XxxxxxxxxxX

Upon reaching the bay, they saw a large craft not unlike the one that had attacked Tokyo. It was just sitting there doing nothing. Suddenly, a shimmer in the sky appeared and a giant white creature also appeared. The alien craft started firing at the white creature that took a few hits before raising a shield. The white creature then attacked, but the alien craft split in two and electrified the white creature before disappearing. The white giant also disappeared but let out cherry blossoms as it did.

Hajime and Tsubasa stopped staring and looked back toward Setsuna and Muryou. Tsubasa also noticed the student council members walk away on another street. The short one waved at them but the others gave them a cold stare. Shoukichi seemed to linger a little while as his glare seemed to bore into Tsubasa before leaving.

Muryou sighed. "I guess that's enough excitement for today. Perhaps we can talk another time."

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." Hajime turned to leave, but Setsuna stopped him.

"By the way both of you, it might be a good idea to wear your shoes to bed."

After the Setsuna's warning, Hajime walked away toward his home. Tsubasa, however, turned around to face the duo. "I don't really know who you are or what you're doing but let's get some things straight. I haven't lectured Muryou here yet for his reckless behavior. You could have stopped Shoukichi on the spot with your power but you didn't. You need to be more cautious. Second, I know that you're aliens or something similar. Third, I know that the student council is more than it seems. I don't know what's going on yet but I expect you to fill me in later."

Setsuna raised her eyebrow and gave the girl a critical look. "If I didn't know better, then I'd say you're hiding something too. I could ask you many of the same things. Especially concerning if you're from this planet."

Before she walked off, Tsubasa looked her in the eye. "No need to worry. I'm an earthling. I just have some past experience with aliens is all."

XxxxxxX

Tsubasa was about to go to bed that night when she saw a figure in a white costume climb up and into her neighbor's house. She was afraid that a robber was infiltrating the house until a crazed looking Hajime leaped out of his window. Soon afterward, the figure in white floated to the ground and started to chase after him. She decided to follow and take measures to protect her new neighbor if it was needed.

She raced out of her house and followed behind the figure in white as they raced down the street. She could see many of the residents looking out at the street from their windows. _What's up with this place? The residents know what's going on but they're doing nothing to help._

She rounded the corner to see the figure in white attack Hajime at the police box and move towards the park when Hajime escaped in that direction. She silently entered the park and witnessed the figure in white pin Hajime against a tree with some kind of invisible force wave. The figure in white then said something and pulled out a glowing instrument with a spike. That was all the provocation that Tsubasa needed. She ran up behind the figure and grabbed its arms flipping it backwards.

The figure in white landed on it's feet and tried to retaliate when the device in its hand shattered. Both Tsubasa and the figure in white turned around to see Muryou. "You know you should really learn how to use that thing properly before trying it out on someone. Thank you for saving Hajime Tsubasa."

The figure in white muttered "Damn." It then fired off a blackish red energy at Muryou that simply rebounded and hit a garbage can. The can crumpled down into nothing "Destroying public property isn't good you know."

Tsubasa stared at the boy. "You know, I don't think it's a good idea to piss it off. You just like being an ass don't you."

Muryou just stood there with his dumb smile. "I try. Well, looks like we got a visitor."

All four sets of eyes looked up to see a speck in the air that was descending rapidly. A large purple cylinder shot to the ground spinning out into a robot with paper thin arms. It turned its attention to the person in white. The figure in white fired off one of those energy blasts at the robot only to have it rebound off of a shield. Before it could cause some real damage, Muryou stepped up.

"You know it's not very polite to attack like this." He dodged a few attacks when the robot stepped up to him. He then moved around the robot and fired off a close range blast that destroyed a glowing crystal.

Muryou frowned as he dusted off his hands. "And that's destruction of public property too."

Tsubasa shook her head while watching the figure in white flee. She walked up to Muryou. "You know I'm not sure when you're joking or being serious. Seriously though, what the hell is all of this about?"

He smiled and closed his eyes. "Secret."

Tsubasa frowned and was about to say something else until she heard Hajime stir she turned around for a second to watch him stand up and when she turned around Muryou was gone. "Dammit! He's just like that blasted Xellos from Slayers. I swear I'm going to shove that arrogant smirk up his ass."

She then felt Hajime's hand fall on her shoulder. "Tsubasa, can we get some sleep? I want to go home."

Tsubasa sighed and held Hajime up as they walked home. She looked around and spotted an old lady staring at her from a window. "You know, we could have used some help out there. Do you people just have some grudge against outsiders or something?"

Tsubasa rolled her eyes as the old woman slammed her window shut and closed the shutter. "Figures."

XxxxxxxxX

Tsubasa yawned as she sat back in her seat. Sitting through history class after being up until 3 AM in the morning was hard. She then heard a commotion coming from outside. She saw some police approach the school and the vice president of the student body approach the police officer. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she did hear the rumors going on behind her.

"I heard it was a pervert... Stole someone's clothes but only one person... heard it was the vice-president... said he was hiding behind a trench coat... he had four glowing eyes... can't be, no one has four eyes."

Tsubasa frowned. She was starting to make a connection with the other night. She was suspicious after hearing some of the comments that were made. She needed to let Hajime know what was going on. It may have been her nerves but her suspicions were only getting worse.

XxxxxxxxX

Math class had started and lunch period was coming up next. She needed to warn Hajime not to wander off by himself for awhile, but as luck would have it, he had to go use the restroom. After he was gone for 8 minutes, Tsubasa began to worry. "Sensei may I be excused to use the facilities?"

Her math teacher turned around and nodded before drolling on about exponential equations. Tsubasa raced down the hall to the washrooms only to find the door blown apart. "This isn't good."

Tsubasa followed a trail of scuff marks and debris outside to where she found a crater in the ground. She then looked up to see someone in a trench coat running into the forest. She realized that this person was probably the aforementioned pervert and decided to follow in pursuit. When she reached the top of the hill, she saw Hajime standing off to the side and a worn out Nayuta laying there in the same white robes from the other night with a four eyed alien in a trench coat and battle armor looming over her with some type of ribbon holding her arms. She watched Hajime launch a rock at the alien with four green eyes to strike him in the head and saw the alien fall over in a rather comical way. She fell over while laughing when Nayuta joined Hajime in throwing stones at the alien only for it to fall over again and not get up. She wiped away some tears and watched as Tsubasa and Hajime ran up the hill.

As she walked up to the alien, she heard some weird noises like a radio and then heard the alien say. "I have underestimated the Earthlings. I request backup."

Tsubasa sighed. She was torn between going after Hajime and Nayuta to assist them or restraining this alien. Her mind was made up as she watched Muryou running up the hill. She pointed up a path and said, "They went that way."

She swore that she could see him smirk as he ran by her. She shook her head and tried to figure out some way of restraining the poor schmuck in front of her. She then saw the numerous bands of something that were laying about from the previous attacks. She smirked as she started tying the alien up.

XxxxxxxX

Tsubasa walked out of the forest when she felt something and looked over towards the ocean. She could just see the white giant and the alien construct over the tree line. She watched as the white giant fired off its arms which contained and destroyed the alien craft. Tsubasa smirked. "Hmm, good job Nayuta."

Tsubasa then heard a coughing sound and turned around to see her track coach... Ms. Hawk. "Would you mind handing that alien over? I need to bring him in for questioning."

Tsubasa looked the woman over sceptically. She had thought about bringing the alien in but now realized that she didn't know to whom she should hand it over. Now her gym teacher was demanding her to hand him over. She then noted the teacher raise a hand with a palm up. The palm glowed with a symbol she had never seen before. "I am an officer with the Galactic Federation. Please hand over the alien and identify yourself. The people of this town believe you are an alien but we have no record of your visit so I would like to confirm who you are."

Tsubasa put the alien on the ground and looked the teacher over. "You're an alien aren't you. You know DD and Origa were a lot more discreet than you guys. Well, DD was discreet at least. Why should I hand him over and what is this Galactic Federation?"

Ms. Hawk turned her head to the side. "You've never heard of it?"

Tsubasa nodded. "No. I'm not an alien either. I'm human or well... I'm human but I'm the same type or rather have the same power that... well not the same power but a similar ability to what Nayuta has."

Ms. Hawk's eyes widened a bit. "Um, Nayuta is..."

Tsubasa turned her head up to the hill and then looked back at Ms. Hawk. "The big white giant correct. I also change into something else with immense power but I don't get quite as big as Nayuta does. My power is better suited for dealing precise killing blows and hand to hand combat, not wholesale destruction."

Ms. Hawk's jaw hung there for a second before Mr. Yamamoto showed up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. He then turned to Tsubasa. "Tsubasa, trust me when I say we won't harm this man, but you need to leave it to us for now. I'll have a meeting with Grand Lady Momoe made for you."

He then fished around in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that he handed to Tsubasa. "Take this home with you. No one should bother you with this note and I gave an excuse that your parents will buy."

Tsubasa frowned as she looked at the note. "You don't really need to bother. There's nobody home to read it."

Both teachers watched as she trudged off the school grounds.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Yamamoto was sitting on a mat across from an old woman. Both were looking at two light screens.

"The first one is Hajime Murata. He's a second year middle school student and the class rep. He moved here from Tokyo 4 years ago. He has one sister, his mother works in our archives, and his father is away on extended trips for an international company. Unfortunately, he's seen everything. He's your average kid."

Yamamoto turned to the other screen and paused for a moment. "The girl is more complex. Tsubasa Shiina's mother died when she was young and her father has neglected her as he has pursued his baking career. We found out that she lives alone next to the Muratas even though her father works in a bakery in this town. They moved in a couple of weeks ago. She's shown some potential that suggests that she isn't human or has some type of power. She even admitted to me point blank that she was similar or the same as what Nayuta is. She also seems to know or have some idea of what our secret is."

The old woman's head snapped to the side as she looked at Yamamoto. "And she's had no guidance in using her powers?"

Yamamoto slowly shook his head. "She admitted to two potential aliens named DD and Origa but I won't get my hopes up. I did run across something interesting though. She was in the Hokkaido area when a number of our scouts went missing there. It was later found that there were some battles and residual organic matter from deceased aliens there but we had no leads until now. I'm not sure if she's dangerous or not. She did bring in that alien and only gave him a concussion instead of killing him so I'm not sure what to make of her."

The old woman's features sank as she turned back to the photograph of Tsubasa. "She must have felt lonely before. I wish to speak with her and this Hajime boy. Bring them here tomorrow."

Yamamoto bowed before leaving the room.

XxxxxxxX

Tsubasa watched as a tired Hajime entered the room with Muryou. She shook her head. Poor Hajime was probably still scared of reprisal from that foolish Nayuta girl, not that she could blame him. She had started sleeping with one eye open recently as well. The action didn't start again until lunch period. She felt a rumbling and then watched as the sports teams crowded Muryou. She let her eyes drift from the fussy boys for a second to see Hajime leaving and following a silent Nayuta which spelled trouble.

Tsubasa quickly followed behind them but found she couldn't open the roof door. She was about to force it open when she saw some of her classmates approach. She saw Jirou and simply nodded to him as she rushed back down the stairs. Once they were out of sight and she saw no one else, she opened a window and slid out onto the sill. She looked up to the roof edge and coiled her legs. She sprung up to the ledge and flipped herself over to see Nayuta holding a glowing funnel with a spike to Hajime's head. She rushed forward and crushed the device while backhanding Nayuta. Hajime fell to the ground as did Nayuta.

No one moved until they heard a whistle. "Well, well. A bit violent aren't you Tsubasa."

They all turned to see Setsuna standing on top of the stairwell. All eyes then moved to Tsubasa as she barked back. "Well you just seemed content sitting there while letting this play out. You and your brother really need to stop with the dramatic rescues and start dealing with things in a straightforward manner if you don't want people to get hurt."

They all saw Setsuna frown as she fazed out of sight and landed right in front of Tsubasa. "I'll let that slide for now little girl. Don't go talking about things you don't understand."

Tsubasa didn't seem to back down as she stared directly into Setsuna's eyes. "I know someone like you. She was hell bent on being dramatic and the center of the show. She was more of a serious type than you and she insisted on making all of the plans, even covert ones that were supposed to be beneficial, but her pride and short-sightedness nearly came at the cost of everyone on this world. Instead of that fate, my sister sacrificed her life to make up for the mistakes and short-sightedness of that person so that you are here today. Be cautious as your plans may not work out the way you think."

Setsuna actually looked taken back by what she said. She rung her hand for a second before smiling again. She bopped Tsubasa lightly on the head. "You sure know how to ruin the mood silly. Anyways, Grand Lady Momo asked for you and Hajime to visit her today. She has some things to discuss with both of you privately."

Tsubasa nodded her head. "Lead the way."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Tsubasa sat with her back straight as she looked at the old woman in front of her. She kept gazing at the woman in hopes of gaining insight into why they were brought here. Hajime on the other hand was looking everywhere at once. They both paid more attention when the old woman coughed. "I am Lady Momoe. It is a pleasure to meet you both. I must apologize for any inconveniences that you have suffered recently as the things that go on in this town are usually kept secret."

Tsubasa nodded her head. She could understand that. Lady Momoe continued. "I am about to tell you the secret of this town, the secret of the stars, and Shingu."

"Shingu?" Hajime had spoken. "You mean the big white monster? Nayuta turned into that didn't she?"

Momoe laughed. "Yes the white monster. And how did you feel about seeing her like that? Were you scared?"

Hajime shook his head. "No, I thought it was interesting."

Lady Momoe turned to Tsubasa. "And what are your thoughts dear? You have yet to speak."

Tsubasa fidgeted for a moment before speaking. "I'm not afraid of Nayuta. It's obvious you know and interact with aliens. I've had a similar experience."

Lady Momoe's face became neutral as she looked calmly at Tsubasa. "Can you tell me about that dear?"

Tsubasa nodded. "I found a ship that crash-landed in Hokkaido when I was living there. I was only 7 at the time. What I ran into was truly a monster. Not in the sense that it was an alien. What I ran into was something more akin to what you'd find in that American film called Aliens. The creatures, the Maguar, are beings that simply seek out life and devour it. They are creatures that are much like a plague as they kill all life on a planet leaving it nothing but a husk. I was unfortunate enough to be the first human to ever see one and probably the only one that has lived."

A rather stern look appeared on Lady Momoe's face. It explained a lot. None of their scouts from the Hokkaido area had survived to tell them what was happening there and all scouts sent there to find out what happened met the same fate during that period of time. "Go on Tsubasa-chan. I would like to hear more."

Tsubasa nodded. "I was scared out of my mind. The alien that had been driving the craft before it crashed was badly injured and couldn't help me. I sought refuge in his craft to get away from the creature but it found a way back in. It continued to try to get me until it broke a vial containing another life form. That life form latched onto me and forced a symbiosis. I changed into something else then. I became something that the alien referred to as Figure, a symbiotic warrior. I defeated the Maguar that night but something strange happened. Instead of reverting back into a liquid life form like the alien was used to, the symbiont became my twin who I named Hikaru. We both grew close until the final battles. The Maguar figured out a way to poison Hikaru and she was slowly dieing from it. Instead of getting treatment for the poison Hikaru sacrificed herself so that we could defeat the Maguar just as they were about to release a bio-weapon that would have killed all life on Earth. After she died, I couldn't tell anyone what really happened and I was all alone again."

Tsubasa was in tears now. Lady Momoe had moved over and hugged the girl. They would need to question her further as these Maguar sounded quite dangerous, but now wasn't the time. She continued to pat her back. "Yes, there is much pain when you cannot tell anyone about it. It must have been hard for you when you could not tell anyone about your twin's death."

Tsubasa moved out of the hug and bowed to Lady Momoe. "Thank you." She then wiped away some tears. "Would you like to see what I change into?"

Lady Momoe nodded. Tsubasa stood up. She had yet to transform since Hikaru died but she knew what to do. A moment later Tsubasa glowed as she grew and the familiar silver and purple skin, blond hair, and green eyes came into existence. She blinked some as she noted that she seemed to be a bit taller than before. She looked over at the thoughtful look on Lady Momoe's face. "I'm sorry dear but you simply look like a humanoid alien."

Tsubasa chuckled to herself. "I assure you I am different." Tsubasa then realized some things. One, she could now talk even though the Figure form had never been able to do that in the past. Two, she wasn't in the backseat anymore. Her vision was crystal clear and didn't seem to be coming from a secondary source. She could see every detail of the room more clearly than she ever could before. She then thought of something. She held her hand up and morphed it into a sword and poured power into it. It began to glow intensely.

The side door to the room was thrown open as three men barged in turning to Tsubasa. Before they could charge, Lady Momoe held up a hand. They watched as Tsubasa seemed to be entranced by the ever growing light. Without any warning, the light went out and Tsubasa was once again kneeling on the floor as her normal self when they recovered their sight. Lady Momoe waved the men off. She once again had a serious look on her face. "It seems that you have a great burden. Were you this powerful before?"

Tsubasa shook her head. At best, she had been able to create enough of the energy to break through the Maguar hide and kill it. Then she had struggled against the modified ones. Now... now she could use enough power to erase a Maguar on the spot without breaking a sweat. "No."

Lady Momoe frowned. "We will do what we can to help you though without knowing much about the origins of your power or the aliens you came in contact with I'm not sure what we can do."

Tsubasa bowed. "Thank you."

Lady Momoe nodded her head and then smiled again. She moved so that she could see both Hajime and Tsubasa. She could see some of the wonder in Hajime's eyes. "Both of you come closer."

They both sat down and moved closer to Lady Momoe. She held out a hand and it began to glow with the symbol that Tsubasa remembered seeing on Ms. Hawk's hand. "Now let me tell you about the stars," Lady Momoe seemed to morph into a younger version of herself and her voice became clearer. "The story of this town, the story of Shingu..."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


End file.
